


Shattered 2: Picking Up the Pieces

by SpoonyLupin



Series: Shattered [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-19
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-08-09 16:38:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7809313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonyLupin/pseuds/SpoonyLupin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Sirius quickly realize that giving into their desires has brought even more confusion and strain to their relationship. Will they be able to pick up the shattered pieces of their relationship and put them back together?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shattered 2: Picking Up the Pieces

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including, but not limited to, Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros. Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Harry dozed off, his godfather’s arm still wrapped protectively around his waist, Sirius’s breath warm on his bare shoulder. Even in sleep, he was terrified that what they had done would change their relationship forever, but all Harry really cared about right then was staying in this moment for as long as he could – where they were still both content with what they had done.

All too soon, Sirius’s voice roused him from sleep. “We should get cleaned up. Moony’s coming for dinner, don’t forget.”

In the process of cracking an eye open, Harry felt himself freeze. “That’s tonight?” he asked. He couldn’t think of anything more uncomfortable than looking Remus in the eye after what he’d just done with Sirius…and not even being sure himself of where his relationship with Sirius now stood.

“’Fraid so.”

“But…” Harry began, but he stopped. He just wasn’t ready for this to end! He was comfortable lying here with his godfather in the aftermath of their…lovemaking? Just sex? Harry didn’t even know what to call it, but he was comfortable with what they’d just done. As soon as they got up and went on with their lives…Harry knew that things would change, and he dreaded the awkwardness that would settle into the Grimmauld Place – so thick, he’d probably be able to cut it with a knife.

What did Sirius expect now? Did his godfather think everything would go back to normal, the way it was _before_? Was Sirius going to eat dinner with Remus and pretend he hadn’t just shagged his godson silly on the Oriental rug in the library?

That thought made Harry snort quietly. Of course, Sirius wouldn’t _tell_ Remus the truth, but the thought of his godfather pretending that everything was normal when it wasn’t felt so _wrong_.

Harry realized that Sirius was watching him closely, as if waiting for him to continue his thought. “What?” Sirius finally asked.

“Nothing,” Harry said, looking away. His heart started hammering in his chest and he suddenly realized that he was terrified, but of what exactly, he wasn’t sure. There were things he needed to talk to Sirius about! The last thing he wanted to do was entertain guests…He thought they’d have the rest of the night together to talk…

“I’m going to get a shower,” Sirius said, pulling away from him, his arm leaving its comfortable place around Harry’s stomach.

Harry frowned, shivering at the small line of sweat there that was now exposed to the cold air, the fire doing nothing to warm him any longer. For the first time, he felt uncomfortable lying naked in front of Sirius, even though Harry knew that was a stupid thing to worry about after having sex with the man. Harry suddenly wished his clothes weren’t on the other side of the library.

Pulling his knees closer to his body, Harry watched Sirius fumble with his clothes. Harry let his eyes drift down over the bare skin of Sirius’s back before Sirius threw his shirt on, hiding it again.

Harry realized how silly this all was. They were the only ones in the house and the bathroom was just across the hall…Why was Sirius covering himself up now when he intended to take a shower?

“You should get ready too, kid,” Sirius said, getting to his feet and throwing Harry’s t-shirt at him.

_Kid?_

Harry tightened his fingers in his shirt, which was now lying atop his chest. Swallowing hard, he watched the hastily dressed Sirius disappear through the door as it closed with a loud click that seemed to resonate in the very empty and cold room.

Turning over on his left said, Harry stared ahead at the dying flames in the fireplace, wondering what in the hell just happened. He wasn’t sure what he had expected from all of this, but…this wasn’t it. Harry realized that whatever he had been feeling for Sirius hadn’t faded any as he was distantly hoping it would; if anything, Harry thought his feelings had grown in the short amount of time they had spent together.

_Do you honestly think that any woman would want me now?_ Sirius had said just after he’d kissed Harry the first time.

Now that Harry’s mind wasn’t being clouded by lust, Sirius’s words made sense. His godfather couldn’t find any women that would want him…so he’d turned to his godson out of…desperation? Just plain need? And now that he’d gotten what he wanted…Sirius said so himself that he was straight. Why would he want to stay with his gay godson in any kind of sexual relationship?

Sirius had called him _kid_ , for Merlin’s sake. Harry never minded that name before (and had loved when Sirius called him that, actually), but how could Sirius call him that after what they’d just done? It felt so wrong, and it more or less said that Sirius was going to go back to pretending things were normal. And they weren’t. They never would be again.

A very empty feeling settled in Harry’s chest and he felt used – things that he never thought his godfather would make him feel.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius was his usual boisterous self at dinner, laughing loudly and exchanging jokes with Remus. Harry wondered if that was how Sirius had acted at Hogwarts after getting his way with his latest…conquest.

Harry’s stomach seemed to curl into a tight and uncomfortable knot, and he felt disgusted at the meat and potatoes on his plate.

“You all right, Harry?” Remus asked just then, pulling Harry from his thoughts.

Harry quickly glanced at Remus, who was to his right, and then at Sirius, who was seated across the table from them. For the first time all night, Sirius was watching his godson closely, chewing slowly and thoughtfully on his own food.

“’M fine,” Harry muttered, looking back at Remus and then at his plate again. He used his fork to break a piece off of one of his potatoes, even though he had no intention of eating it. Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Remus exchanging looks with Sirius.

An uncomfortable silence fell, and Harry realized that both men were now watching him

“On second thought,” Harry said hastily, “I’m not very hungry. May I be excused?” Without waiting for a response, Harry let his fork clatter to his plate before he stood and bolted up the stairs.

Swallowing his last bite of food, Remus stares after Harry and then looked back to Sirius. He frowned deeply. “What’s going on with you two? I thought things were getting better.”

“They were,” Sirius said almost absently, staring past Remus to the stairs. When he realized that the werewolf was eyeing him intently, Sirius shook his head and directed his gaze back to his plate. “They were,” he repeated, “but…” He trailed off and broke into a deep sigh.

“What?” Remus asked.

Dropping his own fork to his plate, Sirius finally looked up again. “Moony, I really mucked things up again.”

“What’d you do?” Remus’s blue eyes were wide, and he still held his fork in one hand, although the meal was entirely forgotten.

Sirius almost laughed at the answer that immediately came to mind – _I just decided to shag Harry through the library floor and now I think he hates me._ Fighting down the urge, Sirius settled on, “What I always do – I do things before I think them through.”

“Uh oh,” Remus said, the many instances of Sirius’s rashness running through his mind. He set his own fork down on his plate and pushed the plate away, folding his arms in front of him. “What was it this time?”

Looking into his best friend’s eyes, Sirius immediately regretted getting that far into it. Sirius bit at his lower lip, diverting his gaze to the pantry door.

“That stupid, huh?”

“Yeah.”

“Well,” Remus said, seeming to realize that he wasn’t about to get any answers, “look on the bright side.”

Sirius looked at Remus out of the corner of his eye. “What's that?”

“It can’t be _nearly_ as bad as trying to get Snape killed,” Remus said firmly, “and if I can forgive you for that…”

Sirius wasn’t entirely sure about that. Oh, sending Snape through the secret passage had been one of the dumber things he’d done, and it had almost completely destroyed his relationship with Remus, but his latest mistake could end up destroying his relationship with Harry now. Considering that the Snape incident had turned out okay (for the most part), Sirius’s current situation with Harry definitely seemed worse. Then again, every problem seemed worse when one was right in the middle of it.

“Why don’t you go talk to him?”

“Because,” Sirius said, running a hand through his hair, “you’re a guest. I can’t leave you sitting here alone.” Sirius grimaced, knowing Remus wasn’t going to buy that; Sirius was just terrified of Harry’s reaction.

“No, go on,” Remus insisted. “I hate the thought of Harry sitting upstairs, pissed at you.”

“I don’t like it, either,” Sirius agreed just before a heavy silence fell in the cavernous room. Realizing that his visit with Remus was now shot, Sirius decided to see what havoc he could wreak with Harry. “Just…feel free to show yourself out if we take too long,” Sirius said, pushing his chair back from the table and heading for the stairs.

~~~~~~~~~~

Sirius slowly made his way upstairs, pacing himself and carefully planning out what he was going to say to Harry. On the other hand, he suspected that once he actually got face to face with Harry, everything he had in mind was going to be forgotten, but that didn’t stop him from trying.

When he got to Harry’s bedroom, Sirius reached up a hand and placed it on the doorknob. He hesitated, wondering if he should knock first, but decided against it; if he did, Harry would probably just tell him to go away.

Pushing the door open, Sirius stopped, letting his eyes adjust to the darkness beyond before closing the door behind him. Harry hadn’t bothered lighting any candles or lamps, but Sirius could just see him, illuminated by the light from the moon outside. Harry was sitting on the side of his bed, staring down at his shoes, not showing any sign that he had heard Sirius enter.

“Harry…”

“Is Remus mad at me for leaving?”

“No,” Sirius said, feeling even more awkward by the moment. “I…I told him we had things to talk about. He just doesn’t want us to…be angry with each other.” Harry didn’t respond.

“I never meant for you to hate me,” Sirius said so quietly, Harry barely heard.

Lifting his head, Harry squinted his eyes through the darkness in the room. “What? Sirius…you don’t honestly think that, do you?”

“Come on, Harry,” Sirius replied, his voice bordering on cold, “you couldn’t even sit through dinner with me.”

“Sirius…I don’t hate you.”

“Well, whatever you are feeling, you made it pretty clear at dinner that it’s not good.”

Harry shook his head, glancing down at his feet, watching one of his shoelaces dangle towards the floor. “You know, Sirius,” he finally said, “perhaps in the future, you should find out what I’m thinking before you go jumping to conclusions.”

Sirius looked confused. “What do you mean?”

“I _don’t_ hate you,” Harry repeated, much firmer than before. His bottom lip quivering, Harry took a deep breath and whispered, “If you want to know how I feel…I _love_ you, Sirius. And not like a godson should love his godfather.”

The most awkward silence yet fell, and Harry was beginning to wish he hadn’t said all that. He knew what was coming now – he knew Sirius didn’t feel the same way, knew this was going to make things even worse between them – but Harry didn’t want to have to hide his feelings anymore. He’d been hiding them for the last six months and he was tired of it.

“Harry…” Sirius began after nearly a minute, “I didn’t…”

“Didn’t expect that?” Harry interrupted. “This afternoon…it was more than just… _fucking_ for me,” he said, more harshly than he’d intended. Taking a heavy breath of air, he added, “I didn’t really expect that either if it makes you feel any better.”

“Harry, I never meant…”

“I know,” Harry cut him off again. For some reason, he felt compelled to keep interrupting Sirius; he didn’t quite feel ready to listen to what his godfather was thinking yet. “You didn’t mean for me to…fall for you.” Harry made a face. Was that really what had happened?

Harry suddenly turned on the bed, watching Sirius closely. “You know what hurt the most? When you got up, you pretended like absolutely nothing had happened between us. _Nothing_. Did it mean that little to you?”

“No!”

“You called me ‘kid’, for Merlin’s sake,” Harry said around a bitter laugh, not even listening to Sirius now.

“I always call you kid.”

“Not after you’ve just fucked me through the floor!” Harry was angry now, and he hadn’t meant for that to happen either. He was probably coming off sounding like a stupid…kid. A stupid kid that didn’t understand what having sex with someone meant before he jumped into it.

“You’re not even listening to me.”

“Is there any need to?” Harry asked, turning away from Sirius, once again focusing on his shoes. “You said so yourself you like women, only none of them would have you.”

Behind Harry, the floorboards creaked and then he felt the mattress bowing under Sirius’s weight. Harry became aware that Sirius was drawing closer to him, and Harry was about to turn until he felt his godfather’s fingers trailing along the collar of his shirt. Harry drew in a sharp breath, too stunned to move. What was Sirius doing?

Before Harry could react, Sirius’s fingers pulled at his collar just before his fingers were replaced with the soft warmth of Sirius’s lips along the back of Harry’s neck.

Harry gasped, feeling tingles in his stomach that quickly traveled downward. He lifted his arse from the mattress momentarily, trying to ease the tightness that was forming in his jeans…but then the reality of the situation hit him before he lost all control.

Pulling away, he felt Sirius’s fingers and lips fall away from his skin, goosebumps forming there under the cool air of the room. “Sirius, don’t,” Harry said.

Sirius didn’t relent. He spread his knees, leaned back on his heels, and shifted closer to Harry until his groin came into contact with Harry’s backside. Harry groaned, inching forward, but not enough to break the contact.

“Why?” Sirius asked, leaning forward further and letting his warm breath drift over Harry’s neck. “Actions speak louder than words, don’t they? You won’t let me tell you how I feel, so I thought I’d show you.” Sirius pressed his lips to Harry’s skin again.

“Sirius…” Harry hissed, trying desperately to keep a clear mind. “Not…I don’t…Only if you’re doing this for the right reasons.”

“Define right…because some people would argue that this entire situation is wrong altogether.”

“I don’t want to be just an arse for you,” Harry boldly, because he knew if he didn’t, things were going to get out of hand very quickly. He turned his head, looking back over his shoulder at Sirius. “I don’t want to be just a place for you to stick your cock whenever you feel like it.”

That comment seemed to pull Sirius from his current state of lust. He blinked, pulling away so he could see Harry better. “Is that…how I made you feel?”

Harry nodded. “When we were done…yeah. I thought that was all it was for you.”

Sirius realized that Harry wanted and deserved some semblance of an explanation. Sighing, he slid backwards on the bed until he was no longer in contact with the younger man. Harry, meanwhile, pulled his legs up on the bed and turned in his place until he was facing Sirius.

“Merlin, Harry…” Sirius sighed, staring across the room at the dark wood door. “It was never…like that, and I’m sorry if you thought it was.”

“What _was_ it like?” Harry asked, staring firmly at his godfather. He was scared to death at what Sirius was going to tell him, but Harry made himself listen.

“Complicated,” Sirius replied honestly. He paused, taking a moment to gather his thoughts. “But I want you to know that I never would have done anything with you simply to get off. I haven’t had sex in–“ he stopped, mentally counting, “–going on twenty bloody years, and I could have gone another twenty to be honest. Believe me, none of this was…just for sex. I love and respect you too much to do that to you.”

“So why did you?”

“That’s the complicated part,” Sirius admitted. “You’re right, I never liked guys, but…when I heard you last night, calling _my name_ …and then today…” He broke off, trying to organize his thoughts. “Harry, do you have any idea how long it’s been since someone’s wanted me like that?”

Harry raised an eyebrow. “And you’re telling me it wasn’t just about sex?”

“It wasn’t,” Sirius insisted. “I…I wouldn’t have reacted the way I did had it been anyone else; I probably would have just written them off as bonkers for wanting to do anything with me. But you…you just don’t go around doing stuff like this for the hell of it. I know that…and to know what you must have been feeling for _me_ …I can’t even begin to explain everything that made me feel. Just know that this _isn’t_ about sex for me. I do love you, Harry, and lord knows it isn’t what a godfather should be feeling for his godson, either.”

Harry frowned, still not quite believing what he was hearing. “Why did you act so…normal after? Like we didn’t even do anything?”

“How else was I supposed to act?”

“I don’t know.”

Sirius took a deep breath. “Try and keep in mind that this is all new for me. I never had feelings quite like this before and not for such a long time. I just wanted you to know that things _weren’t_ going to change between us.”

“They already have.”

“I mean like this,” Sirius said, using a hand to gesture between them, “being able to talk like this. One of the most important things to me is just spending time together like we always have. I don’t want that to stop just because we’re…in a relationship now.” Sirius wasn’t even sure that was the proper term, but it was the first one that came to his mind.

“Is that what you want?” Harry asked doubtfully.

“Harry,” Sirius said, reaching up a hand to cup Harry’s cheek. “I know I’m not that good at putting what I’m feeling into words, and I’m not even all that sure of what I am feeling, but…I do know that I’m not ready for whatever started today to end. Lying there with you in front of the fire…I want to feel that again…that closeness.”

Harry smiled, content in knowing that it had meant as much to Sirius as it had to him. He pressed his cheek into Sirius’s warm palm. “It started a long time before today.”

“Well, whenever it did…I want more…as long as you don’t mind being with a forty-year-old.”

Harry snorted. “Does it look like I care?” He pushed himself up onto his knees and then placed his hands on his godfather’s chest, gently pressing the older man back onto the bed.

Sirius raised an eyebrow.

“Ever been fucked by a man before?” Harry asked brazenly.

“You know I haven’t.”

Harry’s eyes glinted mischievously as he situated himself between Sirius’s legs. “Would you like to be?”

Sirius groaned, pressing his head back into the mattress, while at the same time, trying to thrust himself up against Harry, but not quite reaching.

“Is that a yes?” Harry teased.

“Less talking, more fucking.”

“I thought you liked the dirty talk,” Harry said, finally laying down on top of Sirius and pressing their clothed cocks together.

“I do,” Sirius grunted, reaching for Harry’s neck and guiding their lips together, “so keep talking then, I don’t care. Just…more fucking.”

“I think I’ve created a monster,” Harry commented, capturing Sirius’s bottom lip between his.

“Are you complaining?” Sirius asked around their kiss.

“Nope.”

“Again I say, less talking, more fucking.”

“You know what I find funny?”

“Uhh?” Sirius moaned, not really caring what Harry found funny, just as long as Harry didn’t quit pressing their cocks together like _that_.

“We both thought this was over, yet here we are.”

Sirius cracked an eye open at his godson. “Oi, Harry. You’re like a woman, you know that?”

“Hey!” Harry cried indignantly. “I am not like a _woman_.”

“You are,” Sirius disagreed. “All they want to do is talk, even when you’re in the middle of lovemaking.”

Harry grinned at Sirius’s wording. “Why do you think I don’t like them?”

Sirius snorted. “So why do you keep _talking_?” he demanded, moving his hands down to Harry’s hips, encouraging Harry to speed his movements.

“Because it’s making you crazy.”

Sirius growled, frantically grinding his cock against Harry’s now.

“If you keep that up,” Harry said coolly, as if he wasn’t frotting his godfather, “we’re going to come before we ever even get our clothes off.”

“That’s it,” Sirius said, letting go of Harry’s hips and grabbing him around the chest instead. Sirius flipped them over until Harry was the one on the bottom. Sirius ground his own cock into Harry’s and quickly unbuttoned Harry’s shirt.

“Hey, I’m s’posed to be the one in charge,” Harry complained, even though he was grinning.

“You lost your turn,” Sirius said, pushing open Harry’s shirt. He dropped his head, taking one of Harry’s already hard nipples into his mouth.

“Holy hell,” Harry gasped, trying desperately to shed Sirius of his own shirt, despite his shaking hands and his now aching cock. Sirius suddenly pulled away, ripping his shirt off over his head and then reaching for the button on his trousers.

Harry took advantage of this moment to sit up (as much as he could with Sirius still atop him) and struggle out of his shirt, throwing it across the room, not caring where it landed. When Sirius had divested himself of his pants, he started on Harry’s, not wasting anytime with the button or zipper.

When Harry’s trousers and boxers landed on the floor with a plop, Sirius straddled Harry’s stomach, settling his lower legs along Harry’s sides. He slowly slid his arse back against Harry’s cock.

Harry looked up at him through heavily lidded eyes. “What are you doing?”

"You wanted to fuck me, didn’t you?”

“Fuck, yes,” Harry moaned, his eyes falling shut as he thrust against his godfather again.

Sirius planted his hands on either side of Harry’s head and lifted himself, taking a moment to line his hole up with the head of Harry’s cock. He pushed back slowly, gasping at the intrusion.

“You know,” Harry said, his eyes flying open again, “some people like to be prepared first, especially when it’s their _first time_.”

“I’ve never been fucked by a man before,” Sirius said, still pressing down onto Harry’s cock, “’but that doesn’t mean I haven’t had stuff up there.”

“Oh. Then what the hell are you waiting for?”

“Patience.”

“Yeah, and you were the one telling me I lost my turn for taking too long.”

“If you don’t stop complaining, I’ll turn this arse right around.”

Harry was consumed in a fit of snorts. “That would be a neat trick, I’d like to see you try.”

“Would you settle for fucking instead?”

“Fucking’s good.”

“Good,” Sirius moaned, finally lowering himself even more, Harry’s cock sliding into him.

“Shite.” Harry started panting, the tight wet heat around him nearly making him crazy. Unable to control himself, he thrust upwards, Sirius’s arse settling against his upper thighs.

Sirius arched his spine and threw his head back, his long hair dancing across his bare shoulders, the moonlight kissing his skin. It was quite possibly the most erotic thing Harry could ever remember seeing – Sirius illuminated by the moon, after lowering himself onto Harry’s cock.

Sirius’s hands ran along Harry’s chest, his fingertips finding Harry’s nipples and pinching them gently. Harry sucked in a breath, seeking out Sirius’s hips with his own hands, gripping them tightly. Sirius would probably have bruises there in the morning, but neither one of them seemed to care.

Guided by Harry’s hands, Sirius started to move, slowly at first, getting used to the intrusion and to the new sensations it brought with it.

Leaning forward, Sirius kissed Harry, which captured Sirius’s neglected cock between their stomachs. Sirius groaned into Harry’s mouth, thrusting back onto Harry’s cock once more.

“Touch yourself,” Harry said breathlessly. “I want you to come for me now.”

Breaking their kiss, Sirius leaned back again, wrapping the fingers of his right hand his shaft. He watched Harry through half-open eyelids, matching up his hand’s movements with his own thrusts.

Harry tightened his grip on Sirius’s hips, thrusting up harder than he had before. This drew a long, pleasured moan from Sirius, and Harry knew he’d found the right spot.

Harry pushed into Sirius again, drawing another moan from the older man. “There?”

“Yeah. S’good.”

Harry moaned his agreement and then wrapped his own hand around Sirius’s cock, his fingers intertwining with Sirius’s. Harry sped up the strokes, encouraging Sirius to move faster against him.

“Come for me...” Harry hissed, "on my cock.”

Sirius closed his eyes, continuing to move against Harry, his breathing and pace growing more frantic. ” _Harry_!” he cried, sticky come dribbling out onto Harry’s stomach.

Harry thrust once, twice more, closing his eyes against the overwhelming wave of emotions that had seemed to come to life inside him. His own seed spilled into Sirius, and Harry dug his fingers into Sirius’s skin until the sensations in his body began to subside.

When Harry loosened his grip, Sirius slumped forward onto Harry, both of them panting heavily.

“Fuck,” Sirius said in between gasps for air.

Harry trailed the fingers of one hand down Sirius’s arm, threading his fingers through Sirius’s. “Good lord, you’re incredible.”

Just managing to pick it up in the darkness, Harry could see Sirius smiling at him. Sirius trailed a few kisses along Harry’s sweat-slick cheek before he pushed himself up, Harry’s quickly softening cock slipping out of him. Sirius rolled over and plopped down on his right side, reaching down to pull up the blankets that had been scrunched up at the end of the bed. Once they were covered from the cool air in the room, Sirius draped his arm over Harry’s stomach just like he had in the library.

Pressing a kiss to Harry’s temple, Sirius inched closer to Harry, not worried about what Harry was thinking this time. Harry smiled, turning his head and tucking it under Sirius’s chin.

They laid in silence for several minutes, each thinking the other had dozed off.

“Harry?” Sirius asked quietly, not wanting to wake Harry if he had fallen asleep.

“Hm?”

“Thank you.”

“For what?”

“For giving me what I didn’t think I’d ever have again.”

Harry didn’t reply right away; there were suddenly too many emotions trying to escape him just then. Finally, he simply said, “I love you, Sirius.”

“I love you too, Harry.”

“Sirius? I don’t mind if you call me kid.”

“You sure?”

Harry nodded. “I think I’d miss it if you quit, and I don’t want the normal things to change, either.”

A laugh bubbled out of Sirius. “What in the bloody hell are we going to tell Moony? That’s one thing that’s definitely going to change.”

Harry shrugged. “I don’t know. We’ll think of something.”

“He’s going to have my bollocks, I think,” Sirius said, sounding deeply concerned.

“Well, he can’t,” Harry snickered. “Your bollocks are mine.”

“You’re so possessive.”

"You love it,” Harry said knowingly, lifting his head to press a kiss to Sirius’s lips.

“Just so you know,” Sirius said, “I don’t know how long I can keep up with this pace. One of the downfalls of being forty. I hope you don’t expect it two times a day, every day.”

“What might that be?”

The question hadn’t come from either Sirius or Harry – it’d come from Remus.

_The end_


End file.
